Unveiling
by baneofJean
Summary: PG-13 for language. Basically this is the 'unveiling' of Jean, or what I wish Rogue would've said to her (and Scott). If you're a big Jean fan I wouldn't read this. Please R&R!... CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Day in the Life

I just went through this story and fixed a lot things, changed a few things I didn't feel were in character/fit with the story.... Although some things are still, admittedly a little OOC, but for the sake of the story, I'm keeping them that way; also, I _can_ see the characters acting the way they did if they were put in the situations I put them in.

Also, my computer wouldn't let me open chapters 4 and 7 so those... well, have to say messed up, anyway, enjoy the reposted (though barely altered) Unveiling

---------------------

Rogue watched Jean walk across the lawn talking to Scott. Jealously boiled up inside her as she watched the two of them together. Her eyes narrowed because even from far away she could see that Jean was flirting with Scott, and he was soaking it up. "Don't you have a boyfriend, Jean?" She asked bitingly, thinking of Duncan, she turned away wondering what Scott saw in her. "If Scott was interested in me ah wouldn't be messing around with Duncan." Her own words stung, because she knew that she could never have Scott, they could never be together.

She got up and started to walk out of the room, but just then Kitty burst in. "Rogue! Have you, like, seen my Chemistry book?" She went over to her desk and started rummaging through it, papers flying everywhere.

"No, ah haven't. Sorry, Kitty." She left Kitty to find her book and walked out of the room.

She arrived down in the kitchen and grabbed a pop from the fridge. As she sat at the table she saw Jean and Scott approaching. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore them.

"Hey, Rogue." Jean said as she entered the room. "I'll see you later, Scott, k?" She smiled and walked out of the room.

Rogue stared up at Scott, feeling as if he'd betrayed her somehow. He sat down across from her, running his hand through his hair. "Hi, Rogue. What's up?"

"Nothing." She said, looking at his face, and wishing she could reach across the table and touch it, but her hand stayed where it was.

Scott looked slightly uncomfortable. "Okay, um, there's a Danger Room session in about an hour, don't forget."

"Ah won't."

"See you then." Scott smiled at her as he walked out, leaving her alone.

A few moments later Logan walked in. He sat down across from Rogue, right where Scott had been before. "Something bothering you, kid?" Logan asked scratchily, looking at her curiously.

"No. Why would anything be botherin' me?"

Logan shrugged, "that's what I was asking you." Rogue looked at him, feeling his eyes upon her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She stood and walked away.

"Watch it, Rogue!" Scott yelled, Rogue tripped, and suddenly felt herself lifted out of the way of the spiked ball. "Nice save, Jean!"

"No problem!" Jean yelled back, setting Rogue back down where she was supposed to be. Rogue continued what she was doing, reaching the goal in the allotted time, but after everyone else, who hadn't made any mistakes.

"Good job, everyone!" Scott called out as they filed out of the Danger Room. But he gently grabbed Rogue's elbow and pulled her back slightly. "Hold up."

She turned, surprised, "yea?"

"You need to focus more, you didn't really seem to be concentrating."

"Sorry, ah guess ah had somethin' on my mind."

"Well, that could get you hurt, just make sure you pay attention. It's good Jean caught you in time."

"Ah guess it is. But, of course, she couldn' a' let me fall."

"Of course not, she would never do that, Rogue."

"No, it might blemish her record." Rogue said this quietly, but Scott still heard her.

"What're you talking about, Rogue?"

"Nothing, Scott, nothing. I'll see you later." She turned and jogged away, leaving a slightly confused Scott behind.


	2. The Truth

"Someone's got a crush." Risty commented as Rogue watched Scott walk past them.

"Ah do not!"

"Then why do stare at him all the time?"

"Ah don't! I have to get to class." Rogue slammed her locker and stalked off.

"Alright, see ya' later, then." Rogue didn't respond, just kept on walking.

* * *

Rogue and Risty sat in the cafeteria talking while eating lunch. Rogue wasn't paying much attention, she was glaring at Jean who was laughing and talking animatedly with Duncan. "Something on your mind?" Risty asked, following her line of vision.

"Ah just don't get why she plays with Scott like that." Scott was sitting at a table one away from Jean, and staring at her. His face completely betrayed his feelings for her.

Risty wrinkled her nose. "Maybe because she's a manipulative bitch? And she likes to play with guy's minds. She toys with Duncan too, you know." Rogue gave her a look of incredulity. "No, really, he's her 'boyfriend' but he gets none of the benefits that most boyfriends get."

"How do mean."

"Have you _ever_ seen them kiss? Or hug? Hold hands even?"

"Well, no. They probably just don't do it public."

"Are you kidding? Like Mr. Macho over there wouldn't be all over if he could be. Look," Risty pointed over at them, Jean was lifting Duncan's arm off her shoulder. "She keeps him away." Jean looked over at Scott as she did this, obviously wanting him to see.

Rogue snorted in disgust. "Look at that, she's playing with both of them! She wants Scott to think there's hope, so she can keep draggin' him along!" The Southern accent that was usually so slight became more pronounced in her anger.

"If you were her, wouldn't you?" Risty said, baiting Rogue to tell her the truth.

"No. Like ah would go out with Duncan!" Risty smiled and leaned back in her chair. "What?"

"Nothing, I just knew you would say that though." Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "Object to Duncan, but say nothing about Scott." Risty surveyed Scott appraisingly. "He's not bad looking you know. He'd be quite a catch."

For a moment Rogue looked hopeful, but then she shook her head. "Whatever, Risty. Even _if_ ah did like him, he's way out of my reach." _Not to mention I can never give him what Jean can._ Rogue thought to herself, thinking of what would happen if he kissed her... but maybe it was worth it?

"You can get whoever you want, girl; look at yourself."

Rogue looked down at her body, every bit of skin covered, clothed in dark colors; she glanced over at Jean. Bright, smiling, skin showing- the exact opposite of Rogue. "Ah'm nothing like what he wants."

"So you admit you like him then?" Risty smiled mischievously.

Rogue looked away from her. "Maybe." She replied just as the bell rang. Out of the corner of her eye Rogue saw Scott jump, unwillingly pulling his eyes away from Jean. She looked away, wrinkling her nose and walked out.

* * *

Back at the Institute Rogue was sitting outside doing her English homework (reading 'Midsummer Night's Dream'). She looked up and was surprised to see Scott standing there. "Hey, Rogue. I'm having some problems with this stuff," he pointed to the book, "can you help me?"

Rogue nodded, shocked. "Yea, if ya' want."

"Great, thanks." Scott grinned, and Rogue felt a part of her melt, as he sat down next to her.

Her skin tingled, but she shook her head and turned back to the book. "What d'ya need help with?" She asked, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm confused about the Fairy Queen."

"What part of her?"

"Like why she falls in love with an ass."

Rogue smiled slightly, "she's under a spell... kinda' like you." She whispered the last part, but Scott still heard it.

"What do you mean?" He said, obviously feeling insulted.

"It's just that-" but she stopped, because she saw Jean walking, across the way from where they were sitting. Scott immediately sat up straighter, he fixed his hair, and he watched her walk, transfixed. Rogue looked at him, wishing that he could feel that way about her. "_That's_ what ah mean."

"Huh?" Scott didn't even look at her, his eyes stayed on Jean.

"You're completely transfixed, obsessed even. She's with Duncan, Scott. Not you, so stop looking at her all googly-eyed."

Scott looked at her, shocked and obviously hurt. "What did you say?"

"You're just like the Fairy Queen, Scott, you're under a spell, and so you're in love with an ass. You shouldn't have any problems with this, it's you, Scott. It's you!" She stood and ran across the grounds, surprised, ashamed, and even annoyed at her (melodramatic) outburst.

She stormed into her room, fury running through her body. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, hating what she saw. She brought her hand to her face, as if to see if the girl in the mirror was really she. She looked scared, but mostly she looked sad. She turned her attention to her gloved hands. Even if he did like her, what did it matter? They could never be together! And he would never be interested in her, because she wasn't Jean! She screamed, trying to release all the emotions inside her; and knowing that in a mansion with the strongest telepath in the world, not controlling her emotions was the worst thing she could do. She threw herself down on the bed, feeling a lump in her throat, but forcing herself not to cry, to keep the tears at bay. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. "Rogue? Are you alright?" She jumped, but realized that it was only Kurt.

"Yea, Ah'm fine, Kurt."

"O...kay." He said, haltingly, obviously not convinced, but he teleported away, and she buried her head in her pillow.

* * *

_Rogue, I'd like to see you in my office_. Rogue sighed, she knew that this would come, but she didn't want to face Professor X. She got up, and trudged slowly down to his office. She opened the door and walked in, Professor X was looking at her his expression serious. "Rogue, have a seat, please." Rogue sat down across from him, trying to look as if she had no idea what this is about.

"Okay, Professor."

"Are you alright, Rogue?"

She frowned, and looked away. "Ah'm fine." He raised an eyebrow, and looked at me, as if he knew better, the look that infuriated, and somehow calmed Rogue. "Ah don' really wanna' talk about this."

"I understand, Rogue, but you can always come to me."

"Ah know, Professor. But ah would rather not talk to ya' about' it."

"Alright, Rogue. But, you can't expect me to ignore this outburst completely."

"A' course, but... Ah would rather not think about it."

The Professor cleared his throat, "you realize that Jean might have picked up on something."

Rogue jumped, and suddenly looked scared. "Jean? But..." She shook her head, trying to clear it of her thoughts, which were moving too fast for her to follow. "Ah hafta' go, Professor."

"Rogue- alright." Rogue got up quickly, and walked out.

"Hey, Rogue?"

"Yea, Kitty." Rogue looked up from her bed. Kitty was standing right inside their room, looking unsure of her.

"Are you, like, okay?"

"Ah'm fine, Kitty. What?"

Kitty closed the door, and sat down on the end of Rogue's bed. "I heard that you, like, yelled at Scott." Rogue turned away. "Just tell him you like, _like_ him!'

"Ah can' do that, Kitty."

Kitty rolled her eyes, 'you can, Rogue. You need to just, like, do it!"

"Ah can', Ah'm not the one tha' he wants."

"But maybe you're, like, the one that he needs." Kitty sat down on the edge of Rogue's bed.

"Ah don' think so." Kitty cocked her head, looking down at her friend, confused, and through with the speech she'd prepared.

"Okay, Rogue. I'll, like, see you later then?" Kitty smiled nervously and walked out. Rogue returned her attention to 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

* * *

A few moments later Rogue heard a knock at the door. "Rogue?" It was Scott, Rogue continued staring at her book, pretending she didn't hear him. "Rogue? I, er...." Scott walked farther into the room, shutting the door. Rogue vaguely registered that she had read the same sentence five times, but continued to stare fixedly at the book. "I wanted to ask you... what you meant, before." He ran his hands through his hair, fidgeting, he was uncomfortable, and part of Rogue liked that. Felt he deserved it.

"Ah'm sorry." Scott stared at her, "but sometimes ah just, ah guess ah get confused."

"What about?" Scott sat down at Rogue's desk, watching her. Rogue felt uncomfortable because of the attention, she rolled off the bed, and walked to the window, standing with her back to him.

"Wha' ya' like her. Wha' ya' let her drag ya' along."

"Who are you talking about, Rogue?" But his tone showed that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Ah think ya' know, Scott."

"She doesn't drag me along."

"Are ya' kiddin'! She has ya' tied aroun' her finger!" Rogue said, turning around, and glaring at him, her eyes blazing.


	3. So Beautiful

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your comments are appreciated! And I'll try to do my best in the next part.

"What?!" Scott was infuriated.

"It's true, Scott! It's true, dammit!"

Scott just shook his head, "no, no it's not."

"Jus', jus' tell me wha, Scott. Wha? What do you see in her?"

Scott looked at her dumbfounded. "What do I see in her?" Rogue nodded numbly, looking down. "I don't know, she makes a room come alive- she's inspiring."

"Ah'll bet."

"Really, Rogue, she is. She's a wonderful person."

"She's a stuck-up bitch!"

Scott looked at her, obviously offended. "She's not."

"She is. She manipulates everyone, an' she likes it."

"I don't need to hear anymore of this. I'll see you later." Scott turned away and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Rogue watched him go, her heart breaking open, but one part of her was happy that she had talked to him. The part of her that knew it was right to get it out.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, Rogue dreaded going down for breakfast. But a few minutes after Kitty had walked out, her stomach gave a particularly large sound, and she decided to get up. Once she peeked into the kitchen however, she thought better of it. Scott and Jean were sitting there talking, deep in serious discussion.

"She really said that?"

"Yea. I think you should go talk to her."

Jean's noise wrinkled, "why should _I_ go talk to _her_?"

"Because you need to show her that you're not really a monster."

Rogue stood outside the door, frozen in place.

"Fine, but, I really don't want to, I don't see why I need to prove myself to her. If she doesn't like me, then she doesn't like me, there isn't much I can do about it."

"You can try." Rogue saw Jean start to get up and ran up the stairs. She got into her room, and closed the door behind her. She jumped into the shower, to postpone talking to Jean as long as possible. A half hour later she emerged from the shower, having stayed in there was long as she could. She put on her usual clothes, and then walked over to the mirror, putting on her makeup. She stared again at her reflection, wishing it looked different. Wishing that she was everything she wasn't.

Lost in her thoughts, Rogue jumped as she heard a knock on the door. "Rogue, are you in there?"

It was Jean, Rogue scowled, but she knew she couldn't hide. "Yea, come in."

Jean walked into the room, and it struck Rogue how different they were. "I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." Jean smiled, she looked apprehensive, even though Rogue knew it was all an act, she still felt a pang of sympathy. "Scott told me what you said." She sat down at the desk, exactly where Scott had sat the day before. "Is it true?"

Rogue paused for a moment, but she knew she had to come clean. "Yes, Jean, It's true, ah don' say what ah don' mean."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "So, I'm just some manipulative bitch, huh?"

"Yea, ya' are."

"Excuse me?! How am I bitch? Tell me, because I'd really like to know."

"Ya' mess with people's minds, Jean. It ain't right."

"You think I'm using my powers?!"

"Ah didn' say that, did ah? Ya' use people though."

"I don't use people."

"Then wha' do ya' work ta' keep Scott hangin' on yer every word? Wha' do ya' torture him with hope, when you're with Duncan?"

"I don't give Scott false hope, he _knows_ I'm with Duncan. Why should he think I'm interested."

"Well, ya' are, Jean. You're interested in breaking him. But ah won' let that happen."

"It won't happen, Rogue, you have nothing to protect him from."

"Ah do."

Jean smiled slightly, and her eyes glinted strangely in the light. "Even if I am doing what you say I am- you can't stop me, Rogue. If Scott is interested in me, then that's his problem. But you should stop making up these stupid little stories about me, just to try and get Scott. He doesn't believe you, so don't even try." Jean smiled, but her eyes were still narrowed, and then walked out. Rogue sat there watching her go, completely shocked, and unable to say anything in return.


	4. Letting Go unedited

Ah!! I'm having some writer's block issues, so if this sucks, I apologize, but I didn't want to stop writing. I've been looking forward to writing this part the entire time (damn, you, plot development!) so here it is, boys and girls, the one you've all been waiting for. Scott gets * ahem * knocked unconscious. 3 guesses why- but I think you all know. Anywho, thanks again to everyone who reviewed!! It inspires to me write more, and keep going with the story. but now I'm babbling. W/out further ado here's part 4.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue stayed in her room for the rest of day. She just sat at the window, looking out. When anyone tried to talk to her she ignored them; looking the other way, completely tuned out. After Kitty had gone to sleep Rogue left the room. She walked through the dark halls, savoring the silence, and trying to organize her scattered thoughts. She walked quietly into the rec-room and sat down on the couch. She pulled her knees close to herself and closed her eyes, just listening to the silence. She tried to process everything that had happened, tried to remember exactly what she said- but the only thing she heard clearly, echoing in her mind were Jean's words. 'He doesn't want you, and he never will.' These words sounded over and over again in her mind. Creating a never-ending mantra, a single tear slipped down Rogue's cheek. She almost allowed herself to cry, but just then she heard a foot-step behind her. She jumped up, and spun around to face whoever had entered. "Scott?"  
"Hey, Rogue."  
"What're you doin' up?"  
"I just couldn't sleep."  
"Funny ya' should say that." Rogue scowled and sat back down on the couch.  
Scott sat down next to her, she turned away. "What did Jean say to, Rogue?"  
"Wha, she didn' tell ya'?" Rogue asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"No, she didn't."  
Rogue stood up, and walked a few steps away from him. "Then wha should ah tell ya'?"  
Scott looked slightly surprised by this question. "I don't know. Because I'm your friend?" He said it as a question, making it even lamer than it would usually have been.  
"Maybe that's not good enough, Scott. An' how can ah be sure that ya' are my friend. What have ya' done for me?"  
"I- I don't know." He paused, "well on that Geology trip, I stopped the bus from flipping. I guess."  
"Great. Thanks." Scott looked ready to open his mouth, but Rogue continued. "Do ya' always report everythin' ta' Jean? Do ya' always tell her everythin' that happens? Do ya' always betray someone, if it means pleasing Jean?" Scott sat there staring at her, he obviously had no reply. "Don't let her push ya' aroun' like that, Scott. Ya' can't let her break ya'. Ya' jus' can't."  
"She'd never hurt me."  
"Wouldn't she?"  
"She would never hurt anyone."  
Rogue's eyes narrowed, and anger flared up inside. "Well, she hurt me!"  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to."  
"An' ah'm sure that ya' have no idea what she meant. Ya' weren't there, Scott. Ya don't know what she said to me!" Rogue's voice quavered slightly, and she stopped speaking.  
"So tell me."  
"Ah won't. It's ma' business, besides, ya'll go and tattle on me to Miss Perfect."  
"Eventually you'll have to trust someone, Rogue."  
"Every time ah do, ah get burned. So what's my incentive. Ah don't wanna' pretend anymore, Scott. Ah'm sick of it!"  
"Then don't."  
"Fine." Rogue strode over to Scott, and pulled him up. "Here's me not pretending anymore." She pulled him close, and kissed him. In a moment, he was on the floor. "So wha' wouldn' ah wanna' pretend?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Um. I think that's the end. But I'm not sure, yet. I just don't know what else to write, plus I think this is a good spot to end it. But if you really hate it ending here, then tell me and I may give in and write more. or I may not, since I am a lazy bum, and I have other stuff I wanna' work on. :-D I hope you all enjoyed it. I have to say, that for my first fan-fic it's not completely terrible. if I do say so myself. Thank you all for reading it!!! 


	5. Aftermath

Okay... I'm back by popular demand blushes . I kinda' didn't want to write more, but, I am obviously easily swayed by flattery (so much for German stubbornness) so here goes...

I'm making this up as I go, folks, as I have no idea what I'm gonna' write. I'll try to give it some continuity, but, alas, my mind works in mysterious ways.

Also, I noticed in 'Turn of the Rogue' that Rogue can control Scott's powers (ah, the irony) so she can open her eyes, without killing everyone. Which is nice, because running around in the dark blind wouldn't be so fun. :-)

* * *

Rogue burst into the room she shared with Kitty, tears running down her cheeks. Kitty sat bolt upright, and glared at Rogue. "Like, what's the big deal, Rogue?"

"Scott uh- fainted! He's downstairs!"

"He what? Why?"

"Uh..." Rogue couldn't think of an answer, so she just grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her out of bed. "Wha does it matter?" Rogue pulled Kitty out of the room, other students were starting to come out of their rooms, all looking very sleepy.

"Vhere's the fire?" Asked a very tired looking Kurt.

"No, fire, Kurt. Rogue says that Scott, like, fainted!"

Jean came out of her room, looking annoyed. "Fainted?! What do you mean he _fainted_!" Jean glared daggers at Rogue. _If looks could kill_ Rogue thought bitterly to herself.

**Please everyone, return to bed. Scott is fine.** Professor Xavier's voice sounded in all their heads, everyone visibly relaxed, and most returned to bed grumbling about being woken up for no reason. Rogue, Jean and Kitty, however stayed in the hallway. Kitty and Jean were both looking at Rogue; the difference was, Jean looked like ready to murder her, and Kitty looked confused, and maybe worried. Rogue looked at the ground, not saying anything, and desperately wishing that she had the power to be invisible.

"What did you do, Rogue?" Jean asked very quietly, her terse voice carried through the hallway.

Kitty looked at Jean, and back to Rogue. "Rogue didn't, like, do anything, Jean. Why would she hurt Scott?"

"Ah- uhl- oh, never mind." Rogue sighed and turned back into her room, but found herself rooted to the spot. "Let go of me, Jean."

"I want to know what happened."

"Nothin' happened, Jean. Ah didn' do anything."

"You can't expect me to believe-"

"Jean, let her go." As Professor X said this Rogue found herself able to move again, and, not expecting this, stumbled backwards. Kitty caught her, and helped her right herself, looking confused. "Scott is fine, but I asked him to remain downstairs. I think you should all return to bed." He looked at Rogue. "We can discuss this in the morning."

"Okay, Professor." Jean said, flashing a perfect smile and going back into her room.

Rogue nodded, and she and Kitty walked back into their room, closing the door behind them. Rogue climbed wearily into bed, but Kitty didn't look ready to go back to sleep. "Rogue what, like, happened?"

"Ah- ah- ah sorta' well, um..."

"What?"

"Kissed him." Kitty squealed, and Rogue recoiled slightly at the sound. "Kitty be quiet. Besides, it's not like it was a good thing."

"Sure it was."

"Yea, every kiss should end up wit' someone unconscious on the floor." Rogue said sarcastically.

"Oh... right. Well, it's not that bad, I mean, he's okay."

"Sure." Rogue said this with a finality that even Kitty understood.

Kitty fell asleep quickly, but Rogue lay there, staring at the wall. She tried to sift through the jumble of memories she had absorbed for some trace of feeling. She tried to find anything more than platonic feelings for her in his thoughts... but all she found was Jean.

Ah! cries sorry that wasn't very happy. More will come when inspiration hits me. Okay, yes, I had to stay true to Scott's character and have him only think of Rogue as a friend. I shall now attempt individual replies

* * *

Sevish: yay, 'Finding Nemo'!! I _love_ that movie, especially Dory. And, I must admit that you were a main contributor to Chapter 5, you're very persuasive/perseverant :-) (to previous comment) and Rogue will have revenge. I think Shampoo and Krazy Glue look a lot alike, don't you? evil grin

Anime Addicted: I like to think that Rogue really does have guts

Frickin'EvilPotart: I love your name!! And thank you, you're so sweet! Please don't send your monkey of doom on me! I have given you another chapter! offers it up plaintively

Hutchy: I didn't leave it at that! Hehe

Dark Jaded Rose: thank you so much!! Hope you didn't get too tired of waiting

Lyranfan: I am continuing this, and thanks for the idea about looking through his memories, it's a nice way to get out of having to have that _extremely_ painful conversation between the two of them.


	6. What Goes Up

Sorry this has taken so long. I've been having some writer's block issues lately. I've started this a few times, and then deleted it all, as it was complete crap. I've gotten some really great ideas from my wonderful friend, Annikask8s2005, and I hope I can implement them properly.

I'd just like to say that I'm really sorry if this sucks, very, very sorry. Please feel free to tell me if it sucks, because I need to know what I'm doing wrong. If I do a bad job (which, considering what I've been writing lately is entirely possible), _please_ tell me. Maybe some good (constructive) criticism will bring my brain over the current road block. I've attempted to fill my brain blocks with song, please tell me if it works!

And I haven't watched some of the episodes she's supposed to be thinking about in awhile. So if it's sketchy, and a bit off, I'm sorry, my mind works in mysterious ways.

The song is hit the floor by Linkin Park from their newest cd Meteora (which is very good)... I don't own Linkin Park- which is a shame, really, it'd be fun to be a millionaire.

* * *

Rogue sat in her room with her headphones on. She heard Jean's voice downstairs, and tuned them out by turning up the volume.

"**Times that people**

**Have tried to look inside of me**

**Wondering what I think of you**

**And I protect you out of courtesy"**

Rogue thought over her first thoughts about Jean. Over all the times they had been together since Rogue joined the X-Men. Even the times before that...

"**Too many times that I've**

**Held on when I needed to push away**

**Afraid to say what was on my mind,**

**Afraid to say what I need to say"**

She had saved Jean's life when Blob had kidnapped her, but did Jean show much courtesy? No, she was only surprised that Rogue had saved her. Rogue knew even then that Jean would've chosen Rogue as the last person to save her. Yet, Rogue had still respected Jean. Rogue still wanted to be accepted by Jean.

"**Too many**

**Things that you've said about me**

**When I'm not around**

**You think having the upper hand**

Means you've got to keep putting me down 

**But I've had too many stand-offs with you**

**It's just about as much as I can stand**

**Just wait until the upper hand**

**Is mine"**

Everyone loved Jean. '_And why not'?_ Rogue thought bitterly to herself '_she's perfect in every way... except that she isn't.'_ A tiny voice in the back of Rogue's head whispered.

"**So many people like me**

**Put so much trust in all your lies**

**So concerned with what you think**

**To just say what we feel inside"**

A few scattered images from Scott's memory entered her head. Pictures of Jean looking wonderful, and beautiful, and so sickeningly perfect. Rogue shook her head, trying to push out those thoughts. Since Rogue found out that Scott had no feelings for her she had been desperately trying to rid her brain of his memories.

"**So many people like me**

**Walk on eggshells all day long**

**All I know is that all I want**

**Is to feel like I'm not stepped on**

**There are so many things you say**

**That make me feel like you've crossed the line"**

A small part of Rogue wondered how Jean had managed to stay so popular. Wondered how someone so fake had managed to trick an entire school into worshipping her.

**"What goes up will surely fall**

**And I'm counting down the time**

**'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you**

**It's about as much as I can stand**

**So I'm waiting until the upper hand**

**Is mine"**

Rogue pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned more of her attention to the song. She loved this song, because she had always felt it was herself speaking.

"**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Watch it drop**

**Making your heart stop**

**Just before you hit the floor**

**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Missed your shot**

**Making your heart stop**

**You think you won."**

Rogue sat up, thinking about what she would say to Jean if she could. What she would say if she had the courage. Rogue took off her headphones, leaving the cd playing. She stood and walked out of the room, a determined look on her face.

"**And then it's all gone**

**I know I'll never trust a single thing you say**

**You knew your lies would divide us**

**But you lied anyway**

**And all the lies have got you floating**

**Up above us all**

**But what goes up has got to fall"**

Rogue stormed downstairs into the kitchen where Scott and Jean were talking. No one else was there, but Rogue didn't really care at this point. She looked straight at Jean, anger at the way that she had treated Rogue boiling inside her. "What's your problem wit' me?"

Jean arched an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"You know what ah mean. Ya've treated me like shit since ah got here. Ah jus' wanna' know what your problem is."

"I don't have a problem." Jean said, indignant.

"Dontcha', Jean? They wha do ya' pretend?"

"Pretend?"

"Wha do ya' act all the time? Wha' do ya' pretend ta' be all perfect?"

"I don't pretend-"

"Sorry, that's right, ya _are_ perfect! What dontcha' stop pretending, Jean?!" Scott shot Rogue a surprised, and almost hurt look, Rogue ignored him and stayed focused on Jean. "Jus' tell me ya' don' like me! Stop pretending to be all nice, and sweet. Tell me how ya' feel to mah face. But, Jean, _don't_ go behind mah back, and trah ta' ruin mah life! Don' pretend ta' like me, while ya're talkin' trash abou' me!"

"I would never-!"

"Wouldn' ya? Come clean, Jean!"

"I have nothing to confess."

"Fahne,(fine) it's your life. But stay away from mahne!" She turned to Scott, "and you- ya' idiot! Wake up! Jean will never let ya' close! She's only happy when people are pinin' for her. She'll never let ya' close, she'll always keep you three feet away. Open ya're eyes, Scott! Look around ya'! If ya' take ya're eyes away from Jean for a second ya' might see something real!" Jean and Scott sat there with their mouths open. Rogue looked back at them expectantly for about 30 seconds, then she turned and walked out.

* * *

Okay, whew, done. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. I'm not sure if I stayed in character -bites finger nails- so please tell me. And now for replies

raniatlw—you don't think Jean is evil, and you still read it? That's amazing, and it also means that I haven't overdone it on the Jean bashing.... Okay make that hadn't, as this chapter is almost entirely Jean-bashing

Spunky-Rooney-Fan— I do? Thank you!! Did I keep in character this time too? And now you can breath again! looks down at unconscious body ... oops

FrickinEvilPoptart— Thanks! I hope I'm original, being another cookie-cutter writer wouldn't be as fun! Ah, yes, the weird symbols, stupid macs!

And, here's another chapter, to keep the spork at bay!! hides and proceeds to start next chapter

Sevish— I can't resist puppy eyes! So here it is! In all it's... er- well something.

Dark Jaded Rose— well then I'm making you happier by continuing to make you wait! I'm really doing you a favor, right? hehe

Hutchy— Cheese award, huh? I like cheese, and I have no problem with bribes! So here it is! Lol

Alex is annoying, so no one writes about him. Plus they only stick him in randomly when they're low on Scott episodes. He's kinda' like Forge, actually (remember him?) they only use him randomly when they need him. There's no character development, so people have no idea what kind of person he actually is. He could be a rabid crack addict pimp for all we know.... Think about it ;-)


	7. In Conclusion unedited

I'M BAAACK!! MWAHAHAHA!! I'm so happy to be writing again! I have had serious writers-block, major burn-out the last few weeks, and it has majorly sucked. I've had many a brainstorming session with AnnikaSk8s2005, who started me off on the idea for this chapter, so thanks to her!! Unfortunately all I've been able to write has been Jean's shampoo and conditioner being * mysteriously * turning into Krazy Glue, hehehe.  
Okay, we're gonna' pretend that Scott and Taryn have been together for a few weeks, okay? Also, has anyone noticed that after one or two episodes of Scott and Taryn hooking up they stopped drawing Jean and Taryn together? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Well, this is my theory for why that happened.  
Also, since I'm stupid and have to foresight I've been writing this person in 3rd person limited, so I have to have Rogue eaves-drop. However, I think I can make it fit at the end, although I was slightly sad when I finally planned this chapter out and came to that point. Now, without further ado, onto Chapter 7!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue was walking by the rec-room when she saw something that she definitely did not want to see. Taryn and Scott had been going out for a few weeks, and Rogue knew that but she didn't expect to see them making out on the couch. Especially not half-naked. Rogue shuddered and rushed down the hall, trying to get the images out of her head- when she ran smack into Jean.  
"Watch where you're going!" Jean said angrily, then she cocked her head and looked at Rogue sharply. "What's going on?"  
Rogue tried to push the images out of her head, and answered a unconvincing "N-nuthin', Jean. Wha?"  
Rogue knew in an instant, however that Jean had seen the scattered images in her mind. She (Jean) looked livid, she made a noise that was, for lack of a better word, a battle cry, and tore off to the rec-room.  
Rogue smiled slightly and followed, morbidly curious as to what would happen. Jean's shrill voice echoed down the hall. "Oh my gawd!! What the hell is going on here?!"  
Rogue heard a 'thud' and Taryn saying 'Geezus, Jean!'. When Rogue got to the room she was amused to find that the 'thud' had been Scott falling off of Taryn (and the couch) and onto the floor. Scott was just sitting there stammering, while Taryn hastily got her top back on which, for some reason, was proving very difficult to do. "What are you two doing?!"  
Rogue couldn't resist, and stepped into the room, "ah think that's obvious, Jean."  
Jean turned to Rogue with fury in her eyes, "Rogue, get out!"  
Rogue scowled, and walked back into the hallway, she made some 'fading' step sounds, and then began to listen intently. Jean had luckily been waiting hear her foot-steps, and commenced her tirade again. "This is not something to be done here!! There are kids that could walk in on you!! You cannot do-" Jean seemed to be having an inner struggle but managed "- what you were doing here!"  
"Okay. We'll move up into his room." Taryn said, sounding completely serious.  
"No! You can't go there!" Jean seemed to decide that she wasn't going to have any luck with Taryn. "Scott! You should be more responsible than this!"  
"Uh- well- I'm sorry?"  
"Just get Taryn out of here!"  
Rogue turned and ran as she heard Jean exiting the room, knowing exactly where Jean was heading: straight to the Professor. Rogue flopped onto her bed, half wondering if laughter was an appropriate reaction to what she had just witnessed/heard.  
Rogue heard someone coming into her room, and looked up, surprised to see Scott standing there, against her will her heart skipped. "What're you doin' here?"  
"Hi- uh, you're not gonna' tell anyone are you?"  
Rogue sighed, she should've known that he would never actually want to talk to her about anything. He hadn't since. "Wha' would ah? What would ya' think that?"  
"I know, I just wanted to-"  
"Try and escape Jean?" Rogue asked, arching her eyebrow, and trying to annoy him with her tone of voice.  
"No. why would I want to do that?" Rogue frowned, and Scott blushed. "Okay, maybe a little bit to avoid Jean. I just didn't expect her to react so- um, angrily?"  
Rogue suppressed a grin, "well, if you two had taken off any more clothes, let's just say it wouldn't have been good." Scott's blush deepened; Rogue struggled not to laugh. "There are younger students ya' know. Ah mean, think a' Jamie, sweet, young, innocent Jamie." Scott's blush kept getting redder and redder, until it practically matched his sunglasses. Finally, Rogue couldn't hold back anymore, and started laughing. "Ah'm sorry! It's just- ya' looked so funny!"  
Scott laughed to, and sat down at the desk. "Thanks, Rogue." He said, looking serious again. "And I'm- I'm sorry. I've really been avoiding you these last few months, and it- it wasn't right. I'm sorry."  
Rogue was dumb-founded she had lost all hope that he would ever say that. She felt a lump form in her throat, and tears form in the corners of her eyes. "Thanks, Scott. Thanks, that means a lot."  
"I guess I was scared. Rogue I- I don't feel the same way you do." Saying these simple words seemed to be incredibly hard for him.  
"Ah know. Ah'm sorry, too. Ah just." Rogue sighed, "ah couldn' help myself. Ah wasn't feelin' well that night. Ah just lost control. Ah shouldn't have kissed ya'." Scott looked extremely uncomfortable, it seemed that one embarrassing situation was all he could handle in one day. He looked like he deeply regretted starting this conversation. "Ah went to far. And ah've paid for it."  
"I know, Rogue." Scott stood to go, "so, are we okay, then?"  
Rogue smiled, and nodded. "Yea, we're okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END!! .. Wow. That was really cheesy. I originally wrote "no, Scott, we're great." And then I puked- so that line had to go. And now. for the final review responses  
  
Sevish: it was a good suggestion, but I just didn't have the energy to bring in another random character. And you quoted me! Hoorah! I feel so special. And keep writing on The X Project and Through the Looking Glass (not that I can talk).  
  
Annikask8s2005: thanks, sweetie! I love your stuff! I wish I could churn out stuff like you do! You're a writing machine!!  
  
Hutchy: sure, whatever you say ; - ). Thank you!!  
  
Saicho-18: thank you! And of course it's an act! No one's that perfect! And there are all these random times when this angsty side of her comes out and you're like "wtf? Where'd that come from?" So my theory is that that's the real her. And, yes, when it comes to Jean Scott is hopeless. Rogue's accent is so weird to write! I have to delete it and re-do it all the time! How did I do this round, still okay with the accent? I looked back, and, yea it was a little weird, but too late now I guess, hehe.  
  
FrickinEvilPoptart: haha! Yes, go Rogue! I brought in Taryn! I love Paul too, but I couldn't work him in w/out it being really weird, plus he's only briefly in, what, two episodes? So I would do him no justice whatsoever. I hope that I gave the sense that Scott is wiser at the tend of all this. Sorry it wasn't soon, I had a major attack of writer's block.  
  
Raniatlw: thank you!!! 


End file.
